pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Denis Johnson
American | period = 1969-present | genre = Fiction | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | influences = Leonard Gardner, Saul Bellow, T.S. Eliot | influenced = Chuck Palahniuk,"What Authors Influenced You?", Authorsontheweb.com. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. Scott Snyder"Scott Snyder", litpark, 2006-08-31. Retrieved on 2007-12-28. | signature = | website = }} Denis Hale Johnson (born 1949) is an American poet and fiction writer best known for his short-story collection Jesus' Son (1992) and his novel Tree of Smoke (2007). He has also written plays and non-fiction. Life Johnson was born in 1949 in Munich, West Germany. He earned an M.F.A. degree from the Iowa Writers' Workshop at the University of Iowa, where he has also returned to teach. Johnson came to prominence when his short story collection, Jesus' Son (1992), was adapted into the 1999 film of the same name.Denis Johnson b. 1949, Poetry Foundation, Oct. 14, 2012. Johnson has a cameo role in the film as a man who has been stabbed in the eye by his wife. Johnson's plays have been produced in San Francisco, Chicago, New York, and Seattle. He is the Resident Playwright of Campo Santo, the resident theater company at Intersection for the Arts in San Francisco. In 2006-2007, Johnson held the Mitte Chair in Creative Writing at Texas State University in San Marcos, Texas. Private life Johnson is twice divorced and lives with his third wife, Cindy Lee, in Arizona and Idaho.Writers' Workshop - The University of IowaMoore, Michael Scott. "Poet of the Fallen World: How an S.F. theater troupe helped turn a reclusive novelist into a full-fledged playwright" (reprint), SF Weekly, February 2003. Retrieved on 2008-06-11. Johnson has 3 children, 2 of whom he homeschooled; in October, 1997 he wrote an article for Salon.com in defense of homeschooling.[http://www.salon.com/mwt/feature/1997/10/01school.html School is Out. Salon.com] Recognition Johnson received a Whiting Writer’s Award in 1986 and a Lannan Fellowship in Fiction in 1993. The 1999 film Jesus' Son (1992), based on Johnson's eponymous 1982 story collection, was named one of the top 10 films of the year by The New York Times, Los Angeles Times and Roger Ebert. Johnson's novel Tree of Smoke (2007) won the U.S. National Book Award for Fiction."National Book Awards – 2007". National Book Foundation, Web, 2012-03-27. (With interview, acceptance speech by Johnson, and essay by Matthew Pitt from the Awards 60-year anniversary blog.) He has also received aLannan Literary Award for Fiction and a Whiting Writer’s Award. Awards * 1981, National Poetry Series award, for The Incognito Lounge * 1983, The Frost Place poet in residence * 1986, Guggenheim Fellowship * 2002, Aga Khan Prize for Fiction from The Paris Review, for Train Dreams * 2007, National Book Award winner and Pulitzer Prize finalist, for Tree of Smoke Sisario, Ben. "Arts, Briefly: Channeling Noir, Dickens-Style," The New York Times, 2008-06-11. Retrieved on 2008-06-11. Publications Poetry * The Man Amongst the Seals: Poems. Iowa City, IA: Stone Wall Press, 1969. * Inner Weather. Port Townsend, WA: Graywolf Press, 1976. * The Incognito Lounge. New York: Random House, 1982. * The Veil: Poems. New York: Knopf, 1987. * The Throne of the Third Heaven of the Nations Millennium General Assembly: Poems collected and new. New York: HarperCollins, 1995. Plays *''Shoppers: Two plays''. New York: Perennial, 2002. *''Soul of a Whore / Purvis: Two plays in verse''. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2012. Novels * Angels. New York: Knopf, 1983. * Fiskadoro. New York: Knopf, 1985. * The Stars at Noon. New York: Knopf, 1986. * Resuscitation of a Hanged Man. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1991. * Already Dead: A California gothic. New York: HarperCollins, 1998. * The Name of the World. New York: HarperCollins, 2000. * Tree of Smoke. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2007. * Nobody Move: A novel. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2009. * Train Dreams. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2011. *''The Laughing Monsters: A novel''. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 2014. Short story collection * Jesus' Son: Stories. New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1992. Non-fiction * Seek: Reports from the edges of America and beyond]]. New York: HarperCollins, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Denis Johnson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 11, 2014. Plays * Hellhound on My Trail * Shoppers Carried by Escalators into the Flames * Soul of a Whore * Purvis Screenplays * The Prom (1990) (Directed by Steven Shainberg) See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Heat" *"Passengers" *Denis Johnson profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Three poems by Denis Johnson at 42 Mile Press * Denis Johnson b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose * 'Homeless and High', a short piece by Denis Johnson from The New Yorker ;Audio / video *Denis Johnson at YouTube ;Books *Denis Johnson at Amazom.com * ;About *"Denis Johnson's Second Stage," New York magazine *"Is Denis Johnson America’s Most Influential Living Fiction Writer?" at Flavorwire * Intersection for the Arts, San Francisco Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:National Book Award winners Category:O. Henry Award winners Category:People from Munich Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:Postmodern writers Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets